The Red Symphony
by mermaidcharaakazukin
Summary: Kimi, the red pearl princess, has been singing a sad song about true love. Luchia, Hanon and Seira are determined to help the mermaid princess of Atlantis find him again ... but what if Kimi doesn't want to find him?


**Mermaidcharaakazukin here, just saying that Kimi is my OC, and I don't own anything else in MMPPP, except for her and Adam**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE - LUCHIA'S POV<strong>

"Do you hear that?" I asked Hanon, who was too busy straightening her hair in the mirror to pay attention. "Hanon! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" snapped Hanon, annoyed that I'd taken her attention away from her hairstyling. "I am trying to prepare for my date tomorrow Luchia, and if you don't mind -"

_Under the blue, but over the sand_

_Not in the water, she is on land_

_Pining away for what was once hers_

_The Red Symphony plays as the tragedy occurs_

"That!" I said triumphantly. "That's a song, isn't it? And I swear, that's a mermaid singing it, too!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Hanon said, "that's not a singing voice I recognize. And we've heard all the mermaid princesses sing."

"Not Kimi," I pointed out. "She just got here from Atlantis, remember, and she really only hangs out with Rina and Seira. We've never heard her sing."

"That doesn't mean it's her!" Hanon cried exasperatedly. "I don't see what's so important about it anyway. A song is a song, there's no hidden meaning!"

"How in the world are you a mermaid princess?" I gasped. "We, of all mermaids and people, should know that all songs have hidden meaning! It's obvious that Kimi was in love, but then she lost it! Kind of like me and Kaito," I added dreamily.

"If it means so much to you, then go investigate," Hanon said finally, "and don't assume it's Kimi. It could be anyone. Mermaid princesses aren't the only ones who sing."

"We sing the best," I said, not bragging, just stating a fact. "And if I go, you have to come with me."

"I can't!" Hanon cried dramatically. "I don't look good right now - half my hair is straightened and half of it isn't, Luchia!"

I grabbed her arm and dragged her out the door anyway, and we ran down Pearl Piari all the way to the harbor. "There," I pointed at a mermaid-shaped silhouette sitting on the rocks **(A/N: I know, very cliche, but I didn't know how to do it without making it all seem very cliche so please don't be mad ... also more about Kimi will be explained later because most of the story will be in her and Luchia's POV I think) **"that is most definitely a singing mermaid."

"Okay, okay," Hanon said, rolling her eyes, "you were right. Can we go now, so I can get my hair fixed before someone comes and sees me?"

"It's the middle of the night, Hanon," I retorted, "no one would see you even if they did come outside. And first, we have to really make sure that it's Kimi." I shoved Hanon off the boardwalk, and then followed her with a perfectly executed dive.

"Look at my hair!" Hanon wailed, and even I had to admit that it looked awful. It was long, like usual, but now all zig-zagged, because of the straightness.

"Don't worry," I assured her, "the only person who'll be seeing you is me. If we do this right, Kimi won't even know we've been spying on her."

"I thought you didn't know for sure it was Kimi," Hanon said, still sniffling at her reflection in the water. However, she did follow me as we swam stealthily toward Kimi and the rock. At least I knew she was interested in this.

"Look at her tail," Hanon hissed, pointing at it. Sure enough, it was a bright, glistening, cheerful red, even in the dark. The moon fell on her perfectly, so it looked like a ghostly spotlight as she sang her song. "That is most definitely Kimi."

_She peeks her head above the waves and watches her true love go_

_The ship stands still and then it sways against the water's flow_

_He doesn't see, he doesn't speak, he doesn't understand_

_What she was, what she did, she never lived on land_

"That song is so depressing," I sighed, "and also very romantic."

"And not well written at all," Hanon added, looking outraged. "Easy rhyming words, and the sentence structure was just awful, no good punctuation -"

"Hanon, shut up!" I snapped at her. "This song was obviously written by Kimi, after this happened to her. Of course it's not as good as the songs Aqua Regina gives our pearls. Do you think you could write a song as well as Aqua Regina?"

"I guess not," Hanon admitted. "Remember when I had so much trouble writing a simple letter to Taro-chan?"

"Exactly," I whispered. "And we should probably go before Kimi finishes and dives back into the water and sees us."

The two of us swam back to the dock and then ran back to the hotel in silence, but the moment we got back through the door, I burst out, "I want to help Kimi find her true love! Are you in?"

"Oh, I"m in," Hanon grinned, "especially since she won't want us meddling in her love life!"

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? Please review! My first MMPPP story, but I've had it in my head for a while. Don't know how long it will be, I started it in the middle of my SC story, so I might not update this for long periods of time while I'm trying to finish up the other story. Constructive criticism please, but no flames! <strong>


End file.
